


Ken'yuu

by Naguodog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naguodog/pseuds/Naguodog
Summary: It started innocently enough, as these things do.





	Ken'yuu

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the oneshot I've promised. That one it on its way, it's just in the editing process. Instead have... this. Unedited thing. I'm sorry I'm not sorry. Also putting out feelers if this is something people want more of that aren't me. Because I am in a Mood.
> 
> WARNING: There is mentions of sexual relations between underage characters. It's not explicit but it's strongly implied. So if that and/or incest squick you out this probably isn't the fanfic for you.

It started innocently enough, as these things do. Ken’yuu was just a couple years older, still close enough to his own age that they could easily be friends, but still far enough apart that he was just a bit bigger and stronger.

 

Ken’yuu had defended him when the older boys in the neighborhood picked on him. Not that he’d needed it - he didn’t care what they thought about him, and he didn’t want to be friends with them anyway. But he’d been so young, and isolation hurt.

 

Ken’yuu was his first and only friend in those days. And as these things go, he’d gotten attached. Perhaps moreso than was proper. But Ken’yuu was the only one he cared about, and as he grew and changed, so did the nature of his attachment.

 

What had once been an innocent crush born of admiration changed into something a little more illicit. It wasn’t  _ lust _ \- he wasn’t yet old enough for such a feeling - but it was certainly more than what he’d felt before. With hormones came desire. And the only one to really direct that desire at was Ken’yuu.

 

He tried kissing him, once, when they were alone in his room. It was a spur of the moment decision, not entirely thought through before he executed it. But Ken’yuu responded, and they went a bit too far before they got caught. There hadn’t been tongue involved yet, but what they were doing wasn’t what cousins were supposed to do.

 

It got them a stern scolding, and he was more timid after that. The desire to explore wasn’t gone, but fear won out. He didn’t want to get caught, didn’t want to get them both in trouble again, even if Ken’yuu didn’t seem to care.

 

One day Ken’yuu pulled him behind the shed, and he learned what it felt like to  _ really _ be kissed. He learned a lot behind that shed as they grew. He learned the feeling of being touched, of pleasure, of how good it felt to have someone else involved. It was always quick, to avoid getting caught, but it was more than enough.

 

Ken’yuu left for school, and he tried to tell himself it was just a phase. Ken’yuu would meet someone else, and move on. He finally made friends in high school. A small group, but people who cared nonetheless, and who he cared about in return. He found a place where he belonged.

 

Soon it was his turn to leave for school, and Ken’yuu moved out on his own. For years, their paths didn't cross, one reason or another keeping them from family gatherings. He never dated, never brought anyone home to his father. No one caught his interest that long, and he assumed the urges had passed with age.

 

It was a coincidence that brought them both back home at the same time. He’d scheduled a visit at his father’s request, and Ken’yuu had dropped in like the wind. Seeing the man he has become, all those impure urges came back, tingling in his limbs. Ken’yuu kissed him that night in the bathroom, all tongue and heat in a moment of time before someone was calling their names to see if they were alright.

 

In the moment Ken’yuu ended up back in his hotel room, pressing him against the wall, he knew he was doomed.


End file.
